Hero
by silhouette-Kitten
Summary: Kitty and Lance are back together, but this time Kitty isn't ashamed of it. Being the glue in the relationship she decides to help Lance reach his potential, in anyway she can. She decides to be his hero. Please R&R.
1. Loser

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men or the songs I mention in the fic. Marvel owns X-men. Yes they do. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"And I'm young and I let it slip on by. I'm codependent and I'm lost inside." Kitty sang to the song she found on the internet a week ago while she was screwing around. It usually wasn't the type of music she'd go for being that is was pretty depressing but she couldn't help being captivated by the lyrics and the title. "And you, you look like freedom. You look like the avalanche in me."  
  
Kitty giggled as the word avalanche passed her lips and she blushed as if he was right there watching. She turned the music down a little after finishing the chorus and went back to work. She was browsing for colleges on the internet, and actually enjoying it. There were so many opportunities and programs in college, plus no curfew. Not to mention, with her grades and the professor's money she could go anywhere.  
  
It wasn't that she wanted to leave her friends but the thought of going to college was so exciting for her. Just like the song, she didn't want to be codependent. The only problem was she couldn't decide on which college to go to. There were too many.  
  
A knock on the door came forcefully, knocking Kitty out of her thoughts.  
  
"Yes?" She asked, closing the realplayer before anyone could hear the song she was playing.  
  
"HE'S here." An angry sounding Scott said making "he" sound like a disease.  
  
Kitty rolled her eyes as she turned off the laptop and gathered her things. She took a quick look in the mirror to check herself. "Thanks Scott. Oh and HE has a name you know."  
  
"Yeah I know. 'Hood'."  
  
Kitty cringed at his words thinking how much they stung Lance when she used it before. Now that they were together again they stung her too. After recovering, she phased through the door with her arm extended. She unphased just in time to slap Scott in the head.  
  
"Ow!" He yelp rubbing the back of his head. "Hey!"  
  
Kitty smiled innocently as she walked backward down the hall to look a  
Scott. "Sorry. Next time I'll warn you."  
  
Scott frowned. "You've been around Alvers too long."  
  
Kitty turned around on her heel and began to run to the entrance that led outside. "And what's wrong with that." She said under her breath happily.  
  
There he was waiting for her outside the highly secured gate in his mangled jeep. How it survived Tabitha's many joyrides she had no idea. Once she phased through the gate she threw her bag in the back seat and jumped into the passenger's side. She then buckled her seat belt and smiled at Lance. "Hey."  
  
Lance on the other hand didn't reply. It didn't take Kitty long to realized Lance was asleep. She rolled her eyes at this. How long was he waiting till Scott decided to tell her he was here to pick her up. She still couldn't help but giggle at Lance's expression as he danced around in Slumberland. His head was facing the sky as his mouth gaped open and a little drool leaked out of the side of his mouth. Like a little prince.  
  
Being a little devilish Kitty gave him a peck on the forehead to see if he'd react. With that his eyes flew wide open as he jumped in an upright position throwing his fist back as if ready to punch something. "Kill!" were his first words.  
  
Kitty threw her hands over her mouth to hold in her laughter. "How threatening. So what? Are you going to drown them with your drool?"  
  
Lance looked over at her surprised not realizing where he was for that second. "Kitty?" He then frowned once he remembered. "What took you so long?"  
  
Kitty grabbed the collar of Lance's vest and used it to wipe his frowning mouth. "More like what took SCOTT so long? But don't worry about it."  
  
Lance took to wiping his mouth himself before starting the jeep as he mumbled something about killing Summers. Linkin Park's "Faint" was playing full blast ruining the peaceful morning mood. Kitty made a face at the song as they took off on the road. Lance noticed and turned it down a bit.  
  
"I don't get this song. It's, like, so .angry." Kitty said knowing how stupid she sounded as she said it.  
  
"Be easy on it. This was our break up song."  
  
"We had a break up song?" Kitty asked as she her nose wrinkled at the question.  
  
"Yeah. It's the one song that wouldn't stop coming on when. . .well. . ."  
  
Kitty smiled at his stammering. "When you thought about me?" She teased.  
  
Lance turned the music up full blast to drown out her words. Kitty covered her ears before turning it down herself. "Hey!"  
  
Lance shrugged. "Sorry. Next time I'll warn you."  
  
"I already used that on Scott today."  
  
"You tortured goggle boy?"  
  
Kitty winked. "Yep."  
  
Lance grinned throwing his hand out for a high five. "Way to go Kit-Kat."  
  
Kitty giggled and slapped him five. "Thanks for taking me to school by the way."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Kitty became serious as she looked at him. "Is it really? You really don't have to you know."  
  
Lance winked at her to assure her of his words before facing the road. "Believe me Kitty. I have to. I don't want Shades corrupting your mind, or elf-boy getting you stuck in another dimension, or the goth girl turning you into a vampire."  
  
Kitty giggled. "Instead of insulting all my friends you could just say you just want to be with me."  
  
Lance reached for the volume button but Kitty smacked his hand away. Lance winced as he pulled his hand back to the steering wheel. "I'll admit getting up at seven in the morning wasn't easy for me."  
  
Kitty giggled. "Yeah. You couldn't even staying awake long enough to pick me up."  
  
Lance couldn't help smile himself. "The guys and I usually get up around 1 in the afternoon."  
  
"Yikes! That's not healthy."  
  
"What IS in the brotherhood?"  
  
Kitty laughed not really sure why she was acting so giddy especially in the morning. She looked at Lance's profile and knew. Everything was coming back together. Apocalypse was defeated, the mansion was rebuilt, Kitty was an upperclassmen and Lance was now her official boyfriend. Even if they hadn't said so she was sure of it. If not, why would he get up five hours early just to play "Driving Miss Daisy"?  
  
A silence occurred as the song ended. Lance ended up changing the subject as he noticed Kitty's book bag in the back seat through the rear view mirror. "So what's with the giant bag?"  
  
Kitty groaned. "College applications and college brochures. Basically, like everything college."  
  
Lance looked awkward as Kitty finished, suddenly very interested in the road ahead of him. "Oh." Was all he said.  
  
Kitty didn't notice. "I know it's kind of early to get ready but there's much to get ready for. I never really thought about the future but then this speaker came to school the other day and told us how so many students get into the wrong college because they don't take the time to look through all their options. I don't want that to happen to me. I have enough to worry about. But I guess the future comes first. I don't want to end up becoming-"  
  
She realized Lance was giving her the third degree and waved her hand over his eyes. "Hellooo? Earth to Lance?"  
  
He swatted her hand out of his way and growled. "I was listening Kitty, ok? I'm just trying to watch the road."  
  
Kitty frowned and crossed her arms. "What's your problem? One minute you were laughing and the next you're all avalanche on me."  
  
Lance finally looked at her like she was from another planet. "Yeah? Well one minute we were joking around and the next you were talking about something I'll never have to worry about. How do you expect me to react?"  
  
Kitty didn't say anything not knowing the answer. His words left her silent.  
  
"Come on Kitty. What were you going to say when you said you don't want to end up becoming. . . You don't want to end up becoming what? A drop out? A loser? Or me?"  
  
"You're not a loser."  
  
"I'm not a drop out either. I'm way worse than that. I was kicked out because I wasn't good enough for them."  
  
Kitty wanted to hit herself as she stared into Lance's angry eyes. "Oh my gosh, Lance. I'm so sorry."  
  
After a pause of them staring at each other Lance shock his head and went back to the road. "It's no big deal. I'm just not a morning person. Maybe it was better for me to be expelled from school. I get more sleep, although I miss the lunch money. That's was a great way to make fast cash."  
  
Kitty didn't laugh at his joke. Maybe he could recover from his insults quickly but she couldn't. Just like how Scott's words stung her Lance's were five times worse. Because what he said only meant he took in what the other's said. Slowly and carefully she wrapped her arm around his and leaned her head onto his shoulder closing her eyes. "Do you miss it?" She asked quietly.  
  
She felt his arm tense up and slowly loosen as he thought of a response. "I miss seeing your pretty face in the halls."  
  
Kitty huffed as she close her eyes and tightened her grip around his arm just to let him know she was there. "Why are you only saying nice things like that when you don't want to talk about yourself?"  
  
By then they made it to Bayville high and he parked the jeep letting the music play. Kitty let go of him as he grabbed her bag and handed it to her. "I don't really care about high school. It wasn't ever my style."  
  
"What about college?" Kitty asked as she threw the strap around her one shoulder.  
  
Lance thought about it and then shrugged. "Guess we'll never know. I don't think I'll ever get a shiny diploma like the goodie X-men."  
  
Kitty hopped out of the jeep and closed the door behind her. She then watched Lance drive off to who knows where. All her giddiness was dead.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ok That's all for the first chapter. R&R please. I'll give you a cookie. The songs that I mentioned were. Avalanche- Heather Nova and Faint- Linkin Park. 


	2. Creep

Creep  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You float like a feather in your beautiful world. I wish I was special. You're so very special. But I'm a creep."  
  
Lance groaned at the song as changed the station on the jeep's radio. Why did he have the feeling someone was writing a soundtrack to his life?  
  
The only other station that played music of this century was Brittany Spears so he settled with no music at all. The silence drove him crazy.  
  
"Damn it, Alvers, what's wrong with you?" he murmured to himself as he turned in to the shopping center. It was Friday again and time to buy groceries for the brotherhood, and with Peitro's hefty allowance from his father there was plenty was to shop for. Although shopping wasn't Lance's thing, it was still nice to get out of the house and be alone to clear his head.  
  
You can do a lot of thinking at a grocery store. And Lance had a lot to think about or at least himself over what he though about.  
  
He couldn't believe himself that morning. After he did so much to make Kitty forgive him and see him as a decent guy he blew it by biting her head off. He didn't even know why he got so protective of himself when she wasn't even talking about him. Kitty was whining about HER future. Not his past.  
  
After grabbing a cart he started down the cereal aisle, being sure to pick up some Honey Smacks since Todd liked the Dig 'em Frog on the box. He threw in a box of cocoa puffs for him and then a couple more for Fred. Lastly some Lucky Charms for the siblings. He looked down at the cart already half full of cereal and shook his head. "Budget, Lance. We're on a budget."  
  
He took out a couple of cocoa puff boxes and decided he could live the frog cereal. No matter how hefty Peitro's allowance was, Lance didn't want to owe Magneto any favors. Even if the man was all changed for the better at the moment, Lance doubted he would stay that way. And once he goes back to his old self, it'll be "Kill everyone and kill yourself" all over again.  
  
((People don't change)), Lance thought as he moved to the bread aisle. ((I didn't.)) He was still the reckless youth that can't be tamed. As long as people labeled him that way that was who he was.  
  
Truthfully he liked that image. He liked the look of fear on people's faces when they saw him walk toward him. He like the power. He really loved the way his recklessness made Kitty laugh. That was the only way he could her attention before. Sometimes it was like he only felt good when he was making other's feel like hell. But there was only one person that he wanted to be good to and good for.  
  
The amazing Kitty Pryde. She didn't fear him when he walked toward her like a bad ass. Instead she'd roll her eyes and laugh of smile at him in way of saying "You're nuts but that's why I like you." She was the one person who didn't shiver or back down from him. With her he was powerless, and he liked it that way.  
  
He grabbed a carton of milk and placed it in the nearly filled up cart.  
  
Now that they were together again he made sure not to screw up again. He wasn't necessarily a good boy but he wasn't wrecking parking lots either. Even if people can't change, things around them do. That thought suddenly came to his head and he realized why he freaked out on Kitty that morning. He realized that things were changing, but only for Kitty.  
  
Lance looked down at the carton he was still holding suddenly burning with shame.  
  
There he was 20 years old, and still living with the brotherhood depending on Peitro's (A kid he wasn't to found of) money. He has no job, he's out of  
  
school, and he's a bad ass. Just the way he was when he was 18.  
  
But Kitty's life was changing right before his eyes. She was 17, a junior in high school, and preparing for college that may be a thousand miles away from him. She'll become something great and he'll be left in her dust. Lance was a little jealous, but mostly he was ashamed. How long could he continue being a reckless youth when he's becoming an adult? How long could Kitty put up with him till she realizes that he's nothing but a creep?  
  
With that thought he went to check out.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Come in Miss Pryde."  
  
Kitty walked cautiously into the guidance counselor's office not quite sure what she was doing there. The counselor felt the same way.  
  
"I'm surprised to see you in here. You're not one to be having trouble in school."  
  
"I know." Kitty replied taking a seat in front of Mr. Parker's desk. "I'm not here for me exactly. I just have a question or something."  
  
The counselor sat down at his desk bracing his elbows on the desk and intertwining his fingers like the professor often did. "Or something, Kitty? Don't you have lunch this period?"  
  
Right on cue Kitty's stomach began to growl. She placed a hand over her abdomen to calm it down ignoring her hunger. "This is the only time I can come and talk to you."  
  
"Just for a question?"  
  
"Or something." she added.  
  
Mr. Parker leaned in to his desk to give her his full attention. "Shoot." He said smiling.  
  
Kitty took a deep breath and began. "Ok. I have this friend, ok? And he is, like, not exactly Honor Roll material or anything. Actually he's not in high school anymore because of.. .. .. Stuff. Anyway now he's too old for high school but I think he should go to college or at least get his diploma but he did something too bogus to get it. So, like, is there anyway he can.. .. .. Get it?"  
  
Mr. Parker gave her a blank look. "You're talking about Lance Alvers, aren't you?"  
  
"I'm talking about a 'friend'." Kitty corrected.  
  
The counselor sighed as he took off his glasses and began to clean them with his shirt. "Kitty, you are one of our brightest and most well- behaved students and I would love to help you but, I don't think Lance is someone you should put your time into. It's wonderful that you want to help him, but some people just can't be helped."  
  
He put his glasses back on to see her reaction, that was just as he had expected. Kitty gawked at him like he was the Grim Reaper killing off people for fun. But once she spoke, her words were as rational as Jean Grey.  
  
"I can't believe you! That is, like, so unfair! You say that I'm one of your brightest students but you don't think I'm smart enough to trust my own judgment? I know what I'm doing and being that it's outside of school it's none of your business. Your business however is to guide your students to have a fair future. Lance needs guidance. Without it he'll become more of a delinquent than he was before. All I need to know is if there is a way to give someone a second chance in education. Could Lance go to college or at least get a diploma? Or am I just wasting my time asking you?"  
  
Mr. Parker felt his glasses slide down to his nose, too shocked to fix them. "Miss Pryde, you are way out of line." He managed.  
  
Kitty crossed her arms and sneered. "Yeah well I'm hungry."  
  
The man sighed after a pause to take in what she said. He opened his desk drawer and pulled out a bunch of papers. He faced her with a certain paper with web addresses on it. He circled one with a pen. "This is a test you can sign for that gives you the ability of receiving a diploma if you pass. Being that Mr. Alvers was a senior when he was expelled he doesn't have to deal with the whole program this site has to offer and he doesn't have to transfer into another high school which is another possibility. If he really wants this, go check out these sites and see what fits him best."  
  
Kitty couldn't believe it. He was actually helping her. Human to mutant. She grinned at him as she took the papers. "This is awesome! Thanks!"  
  
The Counselor gave her a serious face. "It's my job. But just to warn you, this will not be easy. He'll have to remember all that he learned all four years of high school and learn the subjects he missed. This will take a lot of effort and time on his part."  
  
"He can handle it." Kitty said before she left the room. ((Of coarse first he'll have to know about it.))  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
R&R and I'll be your best friend. 


	3. Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men evolution or the song "If you come to me" By Atomic Kitten.  
  
Thank you everyone for the reviews. I love them so much! I love you all so much too!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kitty took a deep breath as she stood in the school's entrance staring at her execution. While all the other students were racing out of the school happy to be done for the day, Kitty was cautious to step out of the school and face the future which was quickly becoming her present. Sure it was easy to talk herself into helping Lance but now she wasn't sure how she'll let Lance in on it. He wasn't exactly the most rational boy she'd met so she wasn't sure how he'd take this idea of hers.  
  
She frowned at herself. "Get it together Kitty. You're Shadowcat! You don't freak over something like this." Her tiny pep talk helped slightly at least making her move again, towards the green jeep parked outside of the school.  
  
How she hoped he'd be asleep again.  
  
"Hey Kitty."  
  
Even though she was looking right at him when he spoke, his voice made her jump. She quickly recovered and opened the door the passenger's side, this time holding her book bag on her lap as she sat. "Hi."  
  
Lance took notice of her bag which was inflated with books, even more than that morning. He gave her a slight look of pity and pointed at her bag. "Is all of that homework?"  
  
((Here it goes)) Kitty gave him a sweet smile creasing her eyebrows. "Not necessarily. I have time to hangout with you today."  
  
Lance grinned as he perked up like a puppy. The bag must have made him think otherwise. He started the engine as he went to talking. "Great! So where do you want to go? Food? Movies?"  
  
"The beach."  
  
The engine started but Lance's excitement died with confusion. "The beach? It's November! We'll freeze our asses off!"  
  
Kitty giggled. "It's not like I wanted to swim or anything! There's just this cool place I've noticed awhile back and I wanted to check it out."  
  
Lance gave her a skeptical look. "Is it indoors?"  
  
Kitty thought about it and smirked. "You could say that."  
  
With that Lance drove away from the school grounds. "Beach it is then."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was a beautiful autumn day at the beach where the dark sky matched the ocean's color. The crashing of the waves were loud and echoed across the deserted shore. Only two people dared to go there that day and that was what Kitty hoped for.  
  
She giggled as she climbed out of the jeep and closed the door with her hip. "I knew we'd be alone here!" With that she started to strip off her shoes.  
  
Lance slammed his door shut suddenly wondering if his fantasy was coming true. Kitty, alone, taking off clothes. "Uh. Kitty?"  
  
Once Kitty's shoes and socks were removed she rolled up her boot cut jeans and took off into the sand. She let out a long sigh as she closed her eyes and threw her arms out. "Aww! This is great! I love the feeling of sand squishing around my toes!"  
  
Lance felt a tiny pang of disappointment from his dirty thoughts but still couldn't help but smile at Kitty. She looked so amazing with her tiny figure standing in front of a long endless ocean. The wind blew her hair slightly across her face as her arms were outstretched, embracing heaven like.  
  
((You're just like an angel. You're skin makes me cry.)) Lance looked down beginning to feel just the way the singer did. He felt like a creep unworthy of Kitty.  
  
Kitty took notice of Lance looking down at his shoes. He looked just way he did that morning. Angry, lost, and slightly ashamed. It broke her heart to see him like that, as if all his confidence went away because her. She thought for a second and smiled to herself when she had an idea.  
  
She turned her hands in to a megaphone and call to Lance like he was 100 miles away. "Lance! I look like an idiot here by myself. Why don't you turn on the radio, take your shoes off and get your sorry butt over here!"  
  
Lance looked up startled by her forceful words. She just grinned and kicked some sand in his direction. His mouth slowly curved into a sly grin. "You asked for it."  
  
He turned on the jeep and blasted Kitty's favorite radio station as loud as possible and went to unlacing his shoes.  
  
Lance came towards her but stopped once his feet sunk into the cold sand. He made he face and looked up at her. "This feels weird."  
  
Kitty gave him a look of shock. "You've never done this before?"  
  
"This is the first time I've been to ocean just to hang out." He admitted, then ducked his head a little. "Every other time I was either fighting you, or trying to kill Pietro. Actually I'd never seen ocean till then."  
  
"Wow." Kitty said as she squished her toes around in the sand. "My family and I used to go to the beach every summer for a family vacation since we didn't have any beaches in Illinois. Sometimes when I come here I really miss my family."  
  
Once again Lance's feet became very interesting to him. "Yeah. I wouldn't know."  
  
"Why wouldn't you know? Don't you miss your family?"  
  
Lance looked up suddenly realizing that he had said that out loud. He then gave Kitty a weak smile. "Not as much as you."  
  
On the radio Kitty heard the perfect song begin to play. Atomic kitten's "If You Come To Me". Taking advantage of the moment Kitty approached Lance and took his hand. "Are you used to the sand yet?"  
  
"Getting there."  
  
"Good." Kitty winked. "Let's dance."  
  
((So long ago  
  
I didn't have a care about me  
  
I didn't know my right from wrong  
  
But now I know  
  
That you got your love around me  
  
You know it makes me feel so strong  
  
Baby if you turn around  
  
And prove to me its real  
  
Maybe we can work it out  
  
Cos this is how I feel))  
  
Lance was unsure at first but couldn't say no to Kitty. She tugged him out to the sand where there wasn't so much giving them the ability to move around. She then encircled her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest.  
  
((Do you know where you go when you give it all away  
  
I'll be there for you, care for you  
  
Love you everyday oh baby  
  
And do you feel the same for me?  
  
Everyday you're away  
  
And I feel a little low  
  
I would cry for you, die for you  
  
Just to let you know oh baby  
  
And if you come to me you know I'll make it right))  
  
He slowly adjusted to the sand as the warmth of her body became a part of him. He rested his chin on the top of her head, as soft as silk, and closed his eyes not feeling like there was anything needed to be said. There was no ice to break or small talk to make, because the music said it all.  
  
((Through out all my life  
  
I never thought I'd have somebody  
  
Someone to call my own  
  
And now I've found  
  
A little bit of heaven baby  
  
A place to call my own  
  
Baby if you turn around  
  
And prove to me its real  
  
Maybe we can work it out  
  
Cos this is how I feel  
  
Do you know where you go when you give it all away  
  
I'll be there for you, care for you  
  
Love you everyday oh baby  
  
And do you feel the same for me?  
  
Everyday you're away  
  
And I feel a little low  
  
I would cry for you, die for you  
  
Just to let you know oh baby  
  
And if you come to me you know I'll make it right))  
  
Kitty knew in her heart that this was the perfect time to talk to him about the diploma. He was comfortable and vulnerable to her as wicked as it sounded. She was the exact same way however. She felt his arms readjust around her waist sending a shiver down her spine. This was new to her. This Lance that wasn't overpowering or too cautious like before. This Lance held her like they belonged this way. She didn't want to ruin this moment but it was because of this feeling she had to ruin it.  
  
((Hey there dont you know  
  
You gotta slow down before you know  
  
You gonna brake down and turn around  
  
Before you know, you go and break my heart  
  
When will you learn to be  
  
A little helpful when you think of me  
  
A little careful when you're close to me  
  
Coz baby i loved you from the start  
  
Baby if you turn around  
  
And prove to me its real  
  
Maybe we can work it out  
  
Cos this is how I feel  
  
(I love you)))  
  
"Lance?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Um... . .How are you?" Ok it was harder than she thought.  
  
"Honestly? Perfect." Lance said gruffly as he began to massage the space between her shoulder blades with his thumb. "Except you lied to me."  
  
"Huh?" Kitty said suddenly becoming panicky.  
  
"Yeah." He said in mock anger. "You said we'd be indoors."  
  
Kitty sighed slightly from relief and mostly from the way Lance traced the base of her neck with his rough yet gentle fingers. "We will be kinda." She murmured. Then tightened her grip around his neck and closed her eyes. "Just after this song. Kay?"  
  
He said nothing but continued to hold her. They no longer moved in the sand. They just held each other as if they were saying goodbye for the last time.  
  
Do you know where you go when you give it all away  
  
I'll be there for you, care for you  
  
Love you everyday oh baby  
  
And do you feel the same for me?  
  
Everyday you're away  
  
And I feel a little low  
  
I would cry for you, die for you  
  
Just to let you know oh baby  
  
Do you know where you go when you give it all away  
  
I'll be there for you, care for you  
  
Love you everyday oh baby  
  
And do you feel the same for me?  
  
Everyday you're away  
  
And I feel a little low  
  
I would cry for you, die for you  
  
Just to let you know oh baby  
  
And if you come to me you know I'll make it right))  
  
The song ended and the loud obnoxious DJ came on screaming about cocoa butter. Lance and Kitty slowly let go each other and laughed at how it was just what they needed to ruin the mood. After Lance turned of the jeep Kitty took his hand and led him to her destination with the giant bookbag.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you liked. R&R please and thankyou. 


	4. Fake

Disclaimer- X-men Evolution belongs to Marvel. I am not Marvel so I do not own X-men evolution. Speaking of owning, did you know that Michael Jackson owns the Beatles? Sick.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"A Cave?" Lance's exclamation echoed throughout the destination Kitty led him to. "Uh Kitty? This isn't indoors."  
  
Kitty shrugged. "Well it's not outdoors either. It's interesting though. Don't you think?"  
  
Lance put his hands on his hips while he looked over the small rock opening they stood in the middle of. It was like a natural sound room blocking out the noise of the ocean but added volume to any noise from inside. He nodded. "Yeah it's cool, despite the fact that it's freezing in here. I'm surprised you're into this place though. Aren't you afraid it's too gross for you? Might give you a bad hair day."  
  
Kitty balled her hands into two tiny fists as he laughed at his own teasing. "Spare me Lance. I'll have you I had to live in a cave for like a week when the humans were after us. It wasn't luxury hotel either."  
  
Lance stopped laughing as if what she said caught him by the throat. He looked down at her with sympathy placing a hand on her shoulder. "Damn Kitty, I'm sorry."  
  
Kitty looked up at him surprised by his sympathy. He sighed still thinking on it shaking his head. "How did you handle not having an outlet for your hair drier?"  
  
"You!" Kitty threw a punch at him as he backed away exploding with laughter.  
  
"Sorry. I couldn't resist." Lance said clutching his side which now hurt from laughing.  
  
"Resist this!" Kitty yelled chasing after him. Her voice echoed as she threw another playful punch at Lance. He dodged it causing Kitty to lose her balance as she slipped on the slick stone ground. Before she had hit the ground, however, Lance caught her with one arm putting them in dip mode. They looked just like they were in the middle of dancing the tango. Kitty smiled up at him. "Always having to come to my rescue?"  
  
Lance grinned, his face close to hers. "Just call me your hero."  
  
As he lifted her up he lost his balance dropping kitty onto the ground. She hit the stone with her back letting out a small grunt of pain as Lance fell after her. He caught himself with his hands to keep from crushing her. He caged her with his arms inches away from her face.  
  
Kitty rolled her eyes. "My hero." Still a slight blush formed on her face as he pulled away looking a little embarrassed.  
  
"So why did you bring us here?" Lance said trying to change the subject and rescue his ego.  
  
Kitty sat up knowing that her outfit was ruined from laying on the ground and felt wet all over her back. Still she was too caught up Lance's question to think about her clothes. ((Wow. Never thought I'd say that)) She thought as she reached for her bag. "I was just thinking it would be a nice secluded place for us to talk."  
  
"Can't we talk anywhere? Preferably anywhere warm?" Lance asked rubbing his arms as he sat down next to her.  
  
"Don't be such a baby." Kitty said pulling out her college papers and the website addresses Mr. Parker gave her. It didn't take long for Lance to notice them as well. Suddenly the shame for being kicked out and the thought of Kitty going away came back to him and he was brought right back to where they were that morning. The wonderful afternoon they spent together became a vague blur compared to the morning he realized he left himself stuck without a future.  
  
Kitty looked away from her papers to see Lance's reaction. It was as she expected. He was frowning but also looked lost in his thoughts, distant from her. She spoke to wake him up from his thoughts. "Look at these." She said holding the paper out to him.  
  
He didn't grab for it but instead rested his arms behind him on the stone ground to lounge nonchalantly. "I've seen them."  
  
"And what do you think of it?" Kitty asked not buying what he said.  
  
"I don't know." He mumbled like a little kid being asked why he did something bad.  
  
Kitty grew impatient with him and thrust the paper in his face. "Then take a closer look and think about it."  
  
Lance ripped the paper out of her hands to get it away from his face and sat up to look her in the face. He was growing impatient as well. "I don't know what you want from me, Kitty! Look I'd help you with anything but not this. I don't know anything about college and I don't WANT to know anything about it. So quit rubbing it in."  
  
"It's not for me Lance. It's for you." Kitty blurted out.  
  
Lance looked at her like she grew another head. "You're kidding right?"  
  
Kitty looked at him with determined frown. "No. Look I know you just want to forget about education but you can't. You need it to make something of yourself down the road of life. You were, like, so close to finishing but you got stuck at a detour. Now this paper is a way for you to start your engine again."  
  
Lance smiled a little. "For someone who doesn't have their license you sure know a lot of driving analogies."  
  
Kitty crossed her arms. "I'm serious Lance."  
  
"So am I." Lance said standing up to pace back and forth to relax. "You must not know me that well Kitty because college and I don't fit together."  
  
Kitty followed his pacing body with her eyes never taking them off him. "Forget college then. Just get your diploma. There are a lot of great jobs out there for you if you're willing to try but you have to finish high school in order rise in the business, whatever it is."  
  
"Forget it. Why do I need to work for THEM? As long as I'm a mutant I'll never rise in anything in their world."  
  
"It's our world too. And as long as you talk like that you'll never be anything." Kitty sneered.  
  
Lance stopped pacing and charged towards her losing his temper. "Hey! Is that what you think of me? After all we've been through am I still not good enough for you?"  
  
"You're not good enough for yourself!" Kitty said getting right in his face bracing her hands on his shoulders to make him listen to her. "Look at yourself Lance. Do you really see yourself living with the brotherhood, accepting charity from a man you hate, being considered a jerk by everybody all your life? Five years from now where will you be? The exact same place? You act like such a rebel talking about how you look out for yourself only but you're depending on everybody."  
  
Lance's temper grew as the truth of Kitty's words invaded him, telling him things he's always known but never wanted to admit. He pushed away from her grasp turning his back to her, too ashamed to look into her perfect face. Why did she have to be right? Why did it have to be true? He was a fake too afraid to leave the brotherhood and get out on his own and the one person who he cared of what she thought of him was one to point it out. Letting out a cry of frustration he rammed his fist into the stone wall causing the cave to shiver slightly.  
  
Kitty waited unmoved by Lance's actions. She knew what she said was hurtful but she had to do it. Maybe he'll never speak to her again or maybe he'll learn she just had to wait now that there was nothing else she could do without Lance's help. The cave was silent with her waiting for Lance to say something.  
  
He looked at his knuckles now red from the impact. It will bruise tomorrow. With his back to her he looked out to the ocean. "I don't just hang around the brotherhood because the rent's free." He said at his last attempt to defend himself. "They're like a dysfunctional family of mine."  
  
Kitty paused thinking of the X-men at the institute and smiled. "I totally know what you mean. But it's part of nature to leave your family and start your own."  
  
Lance shook his head. ((You don't get it, Kitty. This was my first family.)) He couldn't tell her that though. She didn't have to know. He finally turned around and looked her in the eye. She was waiting for him standing behind him with the paper in her arms.  
  
"It's just a test." Kitty said quietly yet firmly.  
  
Lance approached her and took the paper out of her hands skimming through the addresses. "Did you bring your laptop look up the sites?"  
  
Kitty felt a ton of weight get lifted off her shoulders as a smile spread across her face. "I didn't have any room left in my bag."  
  
Lance sighed shaking his head in disappointment. "God Kitty you really need to think! I guess we'll have to start tomorrow."  
  
With that Lance was trapped in a choke hold as Kitty jumped into his arms hugging him like crazy. "Oh super! You won't regret this Lance!"  
  
Lance felt a smile come along shameful as he hugged her. At least right then he wasn't regretting his decision. But what about the long run?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know this chapter was really short but I'm really tired and I didn't wanted to leave this story not updated in two days.  
  
R&R please.  
  
Thanks for the reviews.  
  
DoubleL27- Hey thanks! I totally agree with good characterization making the fanfiction better. I mean the characters aren't believible then it's not the character you're a fan of. So why read about it? I just confused myself there. Sorry I'm tired. (  
  
Steven P. P- There you go he accepted. Yay! Thanks for the review.  
  
Cuddness- Thanks. I know what you mean about college. I'm working on applications and I'm already sick of the word! Why am I writing a fic about it?.  
  
Queen of Hearts747- Hope you liked. I'll give you even more suspense later. (  
  
Goofn1 - Thanks so much. There will be a life supply of Lance just for you.  
  
She-Wolf- Thanks for the review.  
  
ray1- Thanks so much!  
  
Jaina12- You're totally right about Lance and college. I have bigger plans for this boy.  
  
KS-fan- lol You are now officially my favorite reviewer! ;)  
  
Dusty- Lancitty rules!!!  
  
Snitter in Rivendell- Thanks for being my first reviewer. Brownie points for you! | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | 


	5. Crazy

Hi everyone. Oi! Sorry I took forever to write a new chapter but I was in another country that didn't believe in computers. 

Anyway it's short, it's fluff but it's done. Enjoy!

* Crazy *

Lance pulled up beside the gate and turned off the engine letting the radio continue it's song. Lifehouse's "Take me away" began softly as Lance and Kitty said their goodbyes.

Kitty tucked strand of her long bangs behind her ear as she looked up at Lance. "So thanks for today Lance. It was awesome."

Lance gave her a weird look as he turned in his seat to face her. "It was your idea."

Kitty shrugged. "Yeah I know but I'm glad you agreed to do it."

Lance frowned for a second as Kitty retucked the same strand of hair. "Are you talking about going to the beach or me saying yeah to try to get a diploma?"

Kitty bit her bottom lip to think. "Both?", she admitted.

"Well don't get too excited over it", he said as he leaned back into his seat. "I said I'll try but if it's too much I'm not gonna stick with it. I'll quit when I want."

Kitty groaned. "Come on Lance. Be a little optimistic about this."

"I said I'll try it." He mumbled. "What more do you want from me?"

The song filled in the void of silence between them.

Don't give up on me yet

  
Don't forget who I am  


I know I'm not there yet  


But don't let me stay here alone  


"A kiss?"

Lance woke up from his nonchalance as he shot up in his seat to look Kitty in the face. She'd better not be joking around. You can't joke about such things. Not about something he's wanted the minute he realized his feelings for her.

This time  


What I want is you  


There is no one else  


Who can take your place  


  
I've seen it all  


And it's never enough  


It keeps leaving me needing you  
  


Kitty was looking at the dashboard not wanting to see his reaction. Not wanting to be there where she'd just made a fool of herself. That was when she felt his hand tremble slightly as he touched her dark brown ponytail. Slowly the hand trailed down to trace her jaw line with his knuckles. She had to close her eyes feeling a new kind of ecstasy from the gentle touch of his rough fingers. She felt him cup her face in his hand leading her to his lips. Unsure yet curious she allowed him to lead her wondering what his kiss would feel like. Will he be rough like his famous reputation to the world? Or will he be gentle and patient with her inexperience like the gentleness he only portrays for her? Will the real Lance be revealed in a kiss?

Suddenly she had to pull away too afraid to find out the truth. She was afraid to explore this new relationship. It was shameful enough to have never been kissed at the age of seventeen years of age, but she wasn't sure she was ready. 

She turned her head just in time for his lips to brush her cheek. He opened his eyes surprised by the feeling of her lips quickly realizing it wasn't. Before he could say anything kitty jumped out of the jeep holding her book bag in her arms like a child. "Meet me at the library tomorrow at 1pm." She winked, slightly sticking her tongue out. "That way you can get your regular hours of sleep."

Lance just stared at her in shock of her leaving. Kitty didn't wait for a response and phased through the gate walking out of his sight. Lance sighed turning on the engine. 

"Cold showers Lance. Cold showers."

********

Kitty sauntered into her bedroom reenacting the situation in her head over and over again wanting to beat herself every time. Why? Why did she freak over something as little as a kiss from the guy she's crazy about. She let herself fall onto her bed as she threw a hand over her head dramatically. "Maybe I'm just crazy."

"Talking to yourself is the first sign." 

Kitty looked over at Rogue who had just entered her room. She didn't move out of her dramatic position. "Hey Rogue what are you doing here? Isn't it almost curfew time?"

"Past." Rogue muttered as she gestured to the clock beside Kitty's bed. "I came to warn you."

"What?" Kitty grabbed the clock and gasped. "Ohmygosh! I had no idea it was this late!"

"Yeah. You missed a meeting. I told them you forgot to phase and ran into a wall, so if anyone asks tell them the pain is going down."

"Gee thanks for making me sound like a complete ditz." Kitty said rolling her eyes.

"Hey thanks for making me cover your ass." Rogue retorted. "Where were you anyway?"

"Guess." Kitty groaned flinging her head into her pillow again. "I think I screwed up tonight."

"Not that interested." Rogue said turning on her heel to leave the room. "Go'night."

Kitty shot up appalled. "Aren't you going to listen? I have a major dilemma on my hands here."

"Your dilemma, not mine. I'm too tired to listen to your new 'woe-is-me-Lance-and-I-are-like-so-Romeo-and-Juliet' trauma.", the goth said without skipping a beat. 

"Am I that bad?" The valley girl wondered.

"Yep." Rogue said as she trotted away.

Kitty turned off her light and looked up at the darken ceiling deep in thought. She didn't bother dressing in her PJ's that night.


	6. Geek

Disclaimer: Hi. I don't own anything. Not even my own soul. That Butterfinger was just too tempting.

~Geek~

"Ok Lance. Since you're a beginner we're going to take this very slowly. This is a library.", Kitty said motioning her hands towards the building in front of them. "This is a place where people go to study and read because there are books-"

"I know what a library is." Lance said flatly with his arms crossed as his eyes followed Kitty's gesture. 

Kitty threw her arms up in mock joy. "Hooray! We've made a real break through!"

"I don't have to listen to this." Lance warned Kitty before she got carried away. 

"Sheesh Lance. I'm just trying to lighten up the mood." She protested letting the mock slip away from her face. With that she walked behind Lance bracing her hands behind his back to push him in the direction of the public library. "Ok Let's get in there. Baby step to the L-"

"Kitty!"

"Sorry!" Kitty said quickly finally getting Lance to move.

It was a beautiful crisp autumn day perfect for bike riding, or a picnic. But since both of those options would most likely never be on Lance's to do list Kitty thought they might as well spend the day in a musty library with intense air-conditioning.

"There's nobody in here." Kitty said slightly surprised, looking around the empty floor to see if maybe someone was hiding behind a bookshelf.

"Maybe that's because it's Saturday and only a geek with no life would spend it here." Lance said without skipping a beat as he flashed a cheesy grin at the not amused valley girl.

"Shh! The librarian and only other person in the room put her finger to her mouth giving Lance Medusa's glare.

"You know I happen to come here on Saturdays for fun. Does that make _me_ a geek?" Kitty dared him as she placed her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrows.

Lance thought about it and shrugged knowing there was no way out of that one. "You're a cute geek."

"Nice try."

"Shh!"

Lance glared at the librarian. "What's her problem?" He asked loud enough for her to hear. "Granny panties riding up her ass?"

The old woman gasped from his question and probably would have jumped over the desk to kick him out if Kitty didn't grab him first. She led him to the stairwell digging her nails into his arm. "What's wrong with you Lance? Honestly I can't take you anywhere!"

"Ow! What?" Lance followed her rubbing his arm once she had let go.

"You're not supposed to talk loud in a library!"

"Why? So we don't disturb the books?"

Kitty ignored him. "And you _not_ supposed to insult the librarian!"

"There's just so much to learn." Lance said letting his should slump in mock defeat. He looked over at her to see her reaction.

"You're not funny." Kitty said as she suppressed a laugh. She and Lance both could see past her failed attempt.

She sighed and started up the rest of the stairs letting Lance follow behind. She opened the door that led into the second floor and together they entered. Instead of books there were rows of computers all turned on but vacant. Each screen had the windows logo bouncing up and down seeming to be the only form of life in the whole room.

"You go sit down at a computer and I'll go pay for it." Kitty ordered.

"You gotta pay for this? That's screwed up."

"It's only 50 cents an hour." Kitty said defending her fourth home. First was her parents house in Illinois, second at Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters, and third the mall. Lastly was the library.

After paying the advanced 10 cents, Kitty grabbed a chair and pulled it next to Lance who was already searching for Hot Rod websites.

Kitty groaned. "Do you have A.D.D.?"

"I was just waiting for you." Lance muttered still focusing on the google results.

Kitty sat next to him placing her book bag on her lap. "You know how to search the web correctly?"

Lance gave Kitty a smug look. "Hey. If I can break into the school's computer files I can search the web." He went back to scrolling.

"Good." Kitty smiled as she slapped the paper the counselor had given her on the screen in Lance's sight. "Start searching. I didn't pay 10 cents for car info."

Lance sneered at the paper and then at Kitty who was looking supremely cocky. "You're no cute anymore."

"Har har,"

They decided to switch places so Kitty could work faster and find what they needed to research. The first website was for night school but Lance refused saying he had more important things to do at night. He refused to tell Kitty what they were.

The second focused on online classes but Lance didn't have a computer and wasn't going to spend his pocket change on a stupid library. The third and fourth focused on the test that could give him his diploma but both Kitty and Lance knew he wasn't ready for the test. Only Kitty was the one to admit it.

"What about that one." He suggested before Kitty typed a new address.

"You're not ready." She said simply as she scrolled down the paper with her finger.

"Not ready? It's a stupid test! What do I gotta be ready for?"

Kitty looked up from the paper just to roll her eyes. "Like duh! Ever heard of studying?"

"Who said anything about studying?" Lance protested. "I said I'll take the test and that's it."

"Then you're going to fail."

Lance felt something twitch in his stomach as anger invaded him. "Of coarse I'll fail. That's what I do best, right?"

"You know what I mean. God! Why do you have to be such a jerk?"

By that time they were yelling and the man from behind the desk approached them. "Could you please-"

"I'm a jerk? I'm doing all this for you and you won't get off my back!" Lance yelled ignoring the librarian.

The librarian was a tall nervous man obviously intimidated by the two but still was dedicated to his job which was to keep people quiet. "Sir please calm d-"

"I'm only on your back because you're to lazy to do it yourself!"

"The sign says be quiet so please-"

"I'm not doing this for me!"

"Well don't do this for me!"

"Great! I won't do it at all!"

"Fine!"

By that time the librarian called security.

******

"I can't believe I just got kicked out of the public library." Kitty muttered as she sat at the bottom of the cement steps in front of her fourth home.

"I can." Lance muttered back as he continued to rub the ear Kitty had screamed into just five minutes ago.

They watched the cars pass by constantly causing a slight wind storm to lift the hair away from their uncomfortable faces. Lance was still pissed at Kitty and refused to be the first to apologize, let alone talk. She was the one who thought she had the right to boss him around.

He could have left those steps a long time ago but something held him there. For some reason he was that desperate for an apology from her. He heard her take a breath getting ready to speak.

"I can't believe I just got kicked out of a public library."

Lance frowned. "That's the third time you've said that."

They were both silent again too stubborn to apologize to each other, ignoring the stares of the passer byers.

Lance heard Kitty take another breath and felt him hold his.

"Did you really mean it when you said you weren't going to take the test?"

She was looking down at her shoes as she hugged her legs, resting her chin on her knees. Lance didn't get it. If it was supposed to be his problem then why was Kitty looking so disappointed.

Why does she care?

He continued to look at her out of the corner of his eye and sighed. "I don't know." He muttered. "The whole library idea freaked me out."

"What if we didn't study in the library?" Kitty suggested looking up at him for the first time since the security guard escorted them out.

This suggestion made Lance reveal a confused expression. "You're still putting up with me?"

Kitty shrugged. "I'm not giving up if you're not."

"I thought you'd be ready to kick my ass after what just happened." Lance said admitting his faults.

Kitty scowled at him in response. "I totally am, but that won't fix anything." She sighed. "I can't believe I just got kicked out of the public library."

Lance muttered some obscenities under his breath before he broke out a quiet apology.

"I'll get over it." Kitty mumbled. She pushed herself up off the concrete steps and waited for Lance to copy her. "I guess I'm sorry too."

"About time." Lance muttered before giving Kitty a reassuring smile. He then stood up and followed her down the side walk, hands in his pockets in a slouched position. Once falling into step with her he nudged her with his elbow to get her attention. "You wanna eat something?"

"No." Kitty said in reply. "We're going to research the classes."

Lance stopped in his tracks as Kitty continued to walk. He grabbed her arm to stop her. "What? I thought we were done for today."

"We didn't even do anything." Kitty argued pulling her arm out of his grasp.

"Sure we did."

Kitty groaned long and dramatically. Then out of frustration and exasperation she merely glared at him as her long bangs darkened her expression. Lance backed away out of slight fear swearing to himself he saw flames flickering in her eyes. They said it all. He acted like a jerk, got her kicked out of one of her favorite places and did nothing but protest all day long. He owed her.

Finally he threw his hands up in defense and backed away a little more. "Ok ok, Let's go."

******

Lance made it back to the brotherhood house feeling a little beat from staring at a computer screen for three hours. It started by looking though the rest of the addresses kitty had on the list from hell. They then decided to look up the computer classes online to see how many hours he needed. Since he was a senior when he was expelled he only had five major classes. Kitty told him that he could borrow her laptop while she was at school, and complete the hours then. It seemed fair enough since he didn't really do much during the day other than sleep. Still he needed that sleep for his night job. 

The last hour they registered for the classes and they then had dinner at 5 am before Lance drove her home. He liked it better studying at the park where he was allowed to yell in frustration when he realized how many hours he had to put into this stupid project. It even seemed to put Kitty in a better mood.

Once again their goodbyes were anything but intimate sometimes throwing Lance into a pit of male exasperation. Sometimes he just wanted to grab Kitty's face and force his lips on hers but he still wasn't sure if she was ready. She was seventeen and should have been ready but every time they got close to it she'd back away.

It wasn't like Lance was thinking about having sex with her. Ok he was but they were more like estranged fantasies. Still sometimes he wondered if they even were a couple. Other than cuddling and dancing on the beach they were more like good friends. But then again he's never like that with anyone else. Cuddling isn't exactly his forte.

He decided to stop thinking about it and focus on getting ready for that night. He went into his room and directly to his closet where he pulled out his guitar case. Removing his guitar he then opened up a compartment meant for the pick and tuner. Instead there was a hefty wad of cash. Forgetting to close the door he glanced behind him to make sure no one was spying on him. Especially Todd, pick pocket extraordinaire. 

Finally he dug the money into his jacket, and hurried into the bathroom to throw on some deodorant. It would be hot and dirty around him and he didn't want his B.O. to be a part of it.

With that he was out the door again before any of the brotherhood even knew he returned.


	7. Eel

~Eel~

Some old song from the bad ass 80's was playing loud enough to be heard over the lively bar full of drunks, college students and singles hoping to hook up with someone.

Lance welcomed the sound of pool balls smacking into each other and the laughter of people sloshing their beer bottles as they embarked old stories and bad sex jokes. 

He made his way to the bar and ordered a beer looking old and threatening enough to avoid the ID question. He was almost a regular by then and knew the bartender David well. Not in a friendlychit chat way, but a you-know-I-want-a-Budlight-and-I-know-you-want-a-tip-in-quarters kind of way.

As he sat David approached him on cue. Pulling out a Bud and sliding it to Lance. "Hey man. Glad you showed up. This bar is dead tonight."

"You want me to put a lamp shade on my head and do a dance on the bar?" Lance asked lamely before he took a long swig of his beer.

David laughed as he went back to cleaning a stack of shot glasses. "Just do your magic at the pool table. You know I'm betting on you."

"It ain't magic. It's skill."

"Whatever you say man." The blond bartender remarked looking around the bar. He smiled and at a man in his thirties with a ZZ Top beard, looking a little out of it as he matched Lance's slouched position on the bar counter. "I talked to that guy over there when he ordered a Coors and by his fifth bottle he told me about his gambling problem, the old shit. He'd be an easy target."

Lance frowned at the bearded man and gave David a threatening look. "Look, I'm not looking for a manager and I'm definitely not looking for a partner, so leave the pool playing to me. Got it?"

David backed away throwing his palms up to guard the verbal blows grinning at Lance. "Whoa man. Don't bite the hand that feeds. It was just a suggestion."

Lance sniffed and took another swig calming his nerves with the downing liquid.

David still gave him a serious look as he leaned back on the bar in front of him. "But don't forget that it's not just your money in jeopardy."

"Whatever."

Lance didn't let the bartender's words intimidate him because he knew how powerful he was and anyone who'd try to get him would regret it. He knew that and he liked that.

After his first bottle he found his first victim. A regular like him called Rocky because he looked and talked just like Stallone's character. Lance watched the older man make a shot and saw the 7 ball roll into the corner pocket smoothly. Lance leaned against the table and skipped the hello's. "How much?"

Rocky leaned into the cue ball and thrust the stick backward preparing for a shot. "I got fifty on me."

"Same here." Lance said patting his jacket pocket. "Want to make it interesting and throw it all in one game?"

The muscular man made another shot sinking the 8 ball and snorted at Lance's suggestion. "You got confidence, kid."

Lance grabbed a stick off the side wall and smirked. "You know why."

They both pulled out their fifties and slammed it on the table as a couple of stand byers placed their bets. The game was on and with Lance the game was always interesting.

******

Dear Mom and Dad,

I can't wait for Thanksgiving. It's going to be so great seeing the family again. Although finding new excuses to avoid Uncle Ted's blond jokes is going to be exhausting! :)

It's been awhile since you guys have called or wrote but I guess you're so busy with getting ready for the holidays. I've been busy too. School's been strenuous and college searching is a priority on my list. When I get home we can look through them together.

I've also been doing a sort of after school program helping others get a full education. It's tough but I really think we're making a real effort. Track team tryouts are this Friday. I hope I'll make it this time since I'm in such better shape. Thank you Mr. Logan for that. ;)

Can't wait to see you two again.

Love you and miss you,

Katherine

Kitty sent the email and closed the laptop resting her hands on the warm surface. She couldn't help but smile on her made bed and empty room feeling on top of the world. Everything was falling into place as Thanksgiving was creeping up.

But first she had Halloween and tryouts and Lance to worry about.

******

"Ick! Kurt, no way!"

"Please Keety? I promised him that you'll go wiv him."

Kitty slammed her locker shut and started for 6th period, letting Kurt chase after. "Maybe you should have asked me."

"That's what I'm doing ." Kurt smiled sheepishly.

Kitty groaned. "First of all he's not my type. He's like an eel!"

"But he likes you." Kurt pointed out hoping she'd be flattered.

"He's stalking me." She said lamely.

"Call eet devotion."

"Kurt." she warned.

He shut up for her to speak.

"Second of all I have a boyfriend which means no dating."

"Eetz not a date. Eetz just a friendly get together."

"But I hate him!"

"Then you don't have to worry about cheating on your boyfriend." Kurt said triumphantly.

"I don't want to spend the Halloween dance with Garry Frank handing me punch every ten minutes while he brags about his muscles." She said outside the classroom door.

"I'll give you twenty bucks."

"No!"

"Please! He's so big and the fuzzy dude is fragile."

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you pawned me off." Kitty lectured as she opened the door.

"But he had zee last Priest Wars issue. I couldn't let eet go."

"Ugh!" Kitty slammed the door in his face causing a couple of students already in the room to look up. She blushed a little as she retreated to her desk.

The nerve of the blue jerk for selling friends for cards. If only her boyfriend didn't destroy the school parking lot and have a restraining order issued against him. Then they could have celebrated the Halloween dance together.

She looked outside her window feeling her temper start to cool down a little. She wandered what Lance would say about this situation.


	8. Dead

Hey. Tired Terrace finished a short short chapter for no darn reason. Enjoy! :)

~Dead~

"Two hundred and fifty big ones all in my pretty little fist." Lance said out loud bragging to his empty bedroom before he hid the stash in his guitar case. He could get used to this gambling thing real easy. Who needed an education when you could play pool?

He told Kitty that morning that he'd treat her to some ice cream after school not letting her in on how much ice cream he could afford with his secret earnings. He had an even bigger surprise on the 30th, that Thursday when Kitty tries out for the track team.

He closed the clasps of his case and looked over at the laptop on his bed. He still didn't touch it after receiving it five hours ago. He promised to look into those classes and to pick up Kitty in one hour. He had time but dreaded it.

He approached the laptop cautiously not wanting to make any sudden movements. He picked it up and put it on his lap as he sat on the edge of his bed. He pressed the on button and watched as the laptop loaded and Kitty's pink blossom wallpaper appeared. Lance rolled his eyes thinking that if any of the brotherhood walked in he'd be a dead man.

"Hey Lance. Whoa! Pretty flowers."

Oh shit. Lance looked behind him to see Todd looking over his shoulder at Kitty's laptop. Todd started to poke the screen. "I didn't know you liked pink."

"Get the hell out of my room!" Lance yelled as he attacked the toad boy.

Todd yelped as he jumped into the doorway and out of Lance's clutches. "Yo! I just wanted to ask ya a favor."

"Whatever it is, no." Lance said getting ready to slam the door in his face.

"I'll never ask for another favor again." 

Lance let go of the door and crossed his arms. "What is it?"

"Can I borrow your ride?" Todd asked hopefully.

"You kidding me? No!" Lance grabbed the door to slam it.

"Then can you give me a ride to da mall?"

"No again." Lance said as if Todd was on a game show.

"Hear a brother out, man." Todd begged before the door greeted his tired face. "It's almost Halloween and I wanted to get Wanda somethin' since this is like Christmas fo' her. But it's too far to hop to. I've been stealing a lot of wallets to get it fo' her.

"Get a cab."

"No money left, man."

"Get the rich kid to drive you."

"He did the same thing you're gonna do." Todd said rubbing his nose where Pietro's door had hit him recently.

Lance searched his brain for other solutions but was all out. He hated himself for having a conscience but still could easily see himself in Todd's place. The slime infested teenager did everything for the witch he loved. If it was for Kitty... He groaned and said in a loud threatening voice . "Whatever! We're leaving in an half an hour so if you're late then it's your own damn fault!"

In a split second afterwards Todd had his lanky arms wrapped around Lance's legs near hysterical tears. "Oh thank you thank you thank you!!!"

"Get off of me!" Lance said kicking Todd away. 

Todd looked over at the laptop still on the bed. "Hey cute screen saver. Kittens..."

"OUT!!!!!"

Lance caused a tremor throwing Todd out of the room. He shut the door and turned around to look at the scampering kittens on the laptop. The frustrated mutant hit enter to get rid of them. Hopefully Kitty wouldn't mind the ice cream cancellation.


End file.
